


How do you like them apples?

by lantaniel (rosysea)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, M/M, Snowball Fight, apple picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysea/pseuds/lantaniel
Summary: Because Clint is incapable of 1.doing a calm activity, and 2.not climbing a tree.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	How do you like them apples?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vexbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/gifts).




End file.
